1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a method and mobile communication device capable of resuming operating function of a SIM card, and more particularly to a method and mobile communication device capable of resuming operating function of a temporarily disabled SIM card.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ordinary mobile phone is composed of a mobile equipment (ME) and a subscriber identity module (SIM) card. The SIM card is disposed in the mobile equipment. In a mobile phone communication system such as global system for mobile communication (GSM), the information of mobile phone number is stored in the SIM card issued to the user by a mobile phone service provider. When the SIM card is received at the slot of the mobile equipment which is power on, the mobile equipment would activate the SIM card for the mobile phone to obtain mobile network service.
When the mobile phone is power on and under normal operation, the SIM card might still be disabled due to factors such electrostatic interference, loose contact of the SIM card caused by loose fixing mechanism or other external factors. Meanwhile, the mobile equipment is incapable of operating the SIM card or reading the data stored in the SIM card by controlling the SIM card.
The SIM card may only be disabled for a short time, the mobile phone has to be turned power off then power on in order to activate and resume the SIM card. However, to turn the mobile phone off and on again is a waste of time and causes inconvenience to the user.